girlmworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Friar
Lucas Fraiar é o tritagonista secundário do Girl Meets World. Lucas é um nativo de Austin, Texas, e é um "cowboy na cidade". Ele é o interesse amoroso de Riley Matthews, que tem uma queda por ele. Lucas Friar é retratado por Peyton Meyer. Personality Lucas has very good manners and common sense. He does not seem to be very observant because he sits in seats reserved for handicapped passengers on the subway, and takes several weeks, if not months to learn Farkle's last name is Minkus. Appearance Lucas has brown/dirty blond hair, and emerald green eyes. His style is usually jeans and tee shirts. He is referred to as extremely good-looking by many characters in the show Relationships Family Mr. Friars Lucas' father was briefly mentioned in "Girl Meets 1961," when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. Mrs. Friars Lucas's mother is mentioned in "Girl Meets Crazy Hat" when she buys Lucas and Maya healthy muffins to sell for their fake business. Maya shows her distaste in her opinions. Friends Riley Matthews Riley is Lucas' Close friend and Love Interest. She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other, but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy", Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy and likes Riley more.At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is beginning to show that he also may have a crush on Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley will go on their first date.яιℓєу ιѕ икт αѕ gσσ∂ αѕ мαуα Farkle is Lucas' best friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. However, he says that Farkle has stolen his "moment" with Riley twice. But it doesn't seem to anger him. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells his debate friends that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. Cory Matthews Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. Firstly, when Lucas enters the classroom and is seated behind Riley, who lovingly stares at him, Cory interrupts his class to switch her attention back to himself. During lunch, when Lucas and Riley are having an innocent conversation, Cory interrupts them again and drags Lucas away by asking a question about what Texas city is closest to Mexico, which is El Paso. When Lucas finds his way back to the classroom and talks to Riley again, he interrupts them once more and makes the "I'm watching you" hand gesture. The second episode, where Cory doesn't approve of him and Riley being together for an assignment, knowing they would get closer, reinforces this relationship. Classmates Missy Bradford Missy asks Lucas out to see a scary movie in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", but Lucas seems uninterested. Missy takes Lucas away from his friends at lunch, which Lucas doesn't really like. Lucas is nice to Missy, but it's obvious he likes Riley better. In the end, Lucas tells Missy he wouldn't go with her to the movies unless Riley, Maya, and Farkle could come too. She then leaves in disgust. Trivia *Lucas's first name was originally Tristan but was changed. *He acknowledges the fact that he makes Cory uneasy due to his friendship with Riley. This is a sign that he likes Riley. *He is from Austin, Texas. *He shares similarities with Topanga Matthews, being the love interest for the main character similar to Boy Meets World. *He has twenty-four horses. *He once delivered a baby horse, which also inspired him to become a Veterinarian. *When he first walked into class, a lot of the girls were staring at him, especially Riley. *Missy had a crush on him and was going to go on a movie date with him. However, Lucas didn't want to go unless his friends were invited to go as well. *Lucas and Riley will go on their first date in Girl Meets First Date. *Lucas is noticeably absent in Girl Meets Popular, making the first time he has not appeared in Season 1. *He tends to bite his lower lip when he is around Riley. *Lucas appears to be able to speak fluent French as seen in the episode "Girl Meets Maya's Mother". *Lucas has issues with his father, seen in Girl Meets Friendship. *According to the writers Lucas is interested in Riley. *The writers have mention Lucas is keeping a secret and we will learn about it in season 2. *Lucas has been the second character to be absent two episodes in a row. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Images Category:Images of Lucas Friar Category:Lucas Friar Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Students